scpequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Security Clearance Levels
'STANDARD SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVELS' LEVEL 0: Standard operating personnel. Personnel at this level are not permitted any contact with an SCP-E object; breach of this protocol will result in termination of the personnel involved. LEVEL 1: Standard security clearance level for staff involved in the maintenance of an SCP-E object. Level 1 clearance is usually appended with the SCP-E object the personnel have clearance for (e.g. 1/173). LEVEL 2: '''Clearance level for staff involved in overseeing an SCP-E object. Appended with the SCP-E object the personnel have clearance for, separated by a dash for those with clearance for multiple SCP-E objects (e.g. 2/173-847-423). '''LEVEL 3: All general security staff for Site-19 or any other site housing an SCP-E object are required to have this level of clearance and are permitted access to all non-Keter level SCP-E objects. LEVEL 4: Command-level personnel; permitted access to all non-Keter level SCP-E objects. LEVEL 5: Highest ranking Senior Staff; most personnel at this clearance level are Overseers. Certain members of Senior Staff have been given Level 5 clearance due to repeated need to work on Keter level SCP-E objects. NOTE: 'This security clearance structure is independent of any other military security clearance structure. 'NON-STANDARD SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVELS D: Class D personnel are designated staff used to handle the Keter-level objects. Warning: Class D personnel are not permitted interaction with class D personnel assigned to a different object or SCP personnel. Class D personnel are recruited from prison inmates. Condemned persons are preferred; in times of duress, Protocol 12 can be authorized, allowing recruitment of innocents or persons incarcerated for lesser crimes. All Class D personnel are to be terminated at the first of the month, and a new staff must be ready to replace them. After placement in quarters, staff must only contact Class D personnel through intercom system. All Class D personnel are to be given a minimum of one (1) polygraph tests at 1800 on a daily basis. Failure to comply will result in termination. Failure to pass test will result in termination. In event of any abnormalities, termination of entire Class D personnel is advised, as well as any SCP personnel that have had basic interaction with them. F: Temporarily affixed to the start of a security clearance (e.g. F1), this is used when a new SCP-E object has been discovered but is still in an unsecured or uncontrolled state. F-clearance personnel are tasked with bringing the SCP-E into effect and maintaining it. Once the SCP-E are in place and the object is secure, the F is removed and the personnel are given the appropriate number on the end of their clearance. O5-eq: Overseer-level clearance is given only to the directors of the SCP-E Foundation. The eq indicates their number, ranging from 1 to 13 (e.g. O5-7). O5 personnel are permitted to access any and all data related to the SCP-E objects. However, due to the sensitive nature of their position, O5 personnel are not permitted to have any direct contact with an SCP-E object, nor may they enter any site housing an SCP-E object under any circumstances. Category:Security Level Clearance Levels Category:O5-eq Category:F Category:D Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 0 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Non-Standard Level Clearnace Levels